


A Hair Braiding Lesson

by BatchSan



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: Bowsette is still adjusting to her new life and the possibility for something more with a particular princess.





	A Hair Braiding Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnapologeticallyMeatwad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/gifts).

> This is my first foray onto this pairing and I absolutely loved it! I had a lot of fun with writing this. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I apologize in advance if my explanation doesn't make sense. I've never been good at explaining girly things despite, well, being a girl. Lol.
> 
> And to my recipient, I would like to say that although I don't know you, I believe you are valid and beautiful. =)

Bowsette slipped the pantyhose up and over her legs, marveling, not for the first time, how amazing it was to feel her soft, smooth skin beneath the hose - and it was hers, no less! She next slipped on a pair of black stiletto heels, smiling at how good she felt in them. They felt right on her, something she always seemed to be missing from her old life. Moving to the full length mirror beside her wardrobe, Bowsette admired her appearance. It felt surreal, so much so that she had to reach out a hand to make sure she wasn't simply looking at someone who looked as amazing as she felt.

"Oh my, those heels are so you." A voice spoke up suddenly from behind her.

Turning, Bowsette found an admiring princess looking her up and down. Everything in her expression screamed approval of her outfit, filling Bowsette with an unusual sense of pride. She had thought pride came with power or large, well-trapped castles but neither held even a candle's flame to what she felt right at that moment. She twirled once, allowing her skirt to billow around her strong thighs. The princess smiled and gave her a playful roll of the eyes.

"You certainly seem to be feeling as sexy as you look currently." The princess said.

"I feel sexy whenever I am in your presence, Princess Peach."

Stepping forward to close the distance between them, Bowsette claimed the princess's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. The other woman's hand was small and delicate, something easily breakable in her old life but now it was something she enjoyed to touch and hold. There was a visible shiver that ran through the princess as she continued to smile.

"You are still so formal. Please simply address me as Peach."

A teasing grin found its way across Bowsette's lips. "Whatever you wish, Peach." She said, rolling the name across her tongue like silk against skin. "What shall we be doing today?"

"Perhaps I can teach you how to braid your hair?"

Bowsette's expression was one of confusion. Hair braiding as an activity? That seemed highly unusual and it made her worry, as she often did, that Peach was toying with her. That the interest she showed her was a facade she held up in hopes that she might be set free from Bowsette's castle someday. Still, she hoped that appeasing the princess's smaller requests would build her trust in the long run.

"So be it." Bowsette said.

'Sit and take off that lovely red hair ribbon in your hair." The princess ordered.

Princess Peach pulled over a chair from a nearby wall for Bowsette to sit on. She then went to the vanity table and selected a elegantly decorated, silver brush and a single pink ribbon. Bowsette, still confused as to how this would be an enjoyable act, undid her hair as asked and let it cascade around her shoulders. The red locks were striped with blonde highlights throughout giving an appearance of fire on her head in the right lighting. 

For a few moments, Princess Peach brushed Bowsette's hair, carefully extracting knots and kinks as she went. When she was done, she set the brush aside and to Bowsette's surprise, buried her fingers into her red locks, touching her scalp which she began gently massaging. Slim fingers patiently worked against Bowsette's scalp, melting the queen into the chair beneath her in such a way she faintly wondered if a trap door would open beneath it and she might seep past it and into one of the many lava pits beneath her castle. An impossible and paranoid idea she quickly forgot as she realized through a comfortable haze that Princess Peach was humming as she worked.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Bowsette asked, her voice sleepy.

A small giggle came from the princess.

"Hm, I am. You seem to be enjoying this as well, am I correct?" Princess Peach asked, amusement coloring her every word.

"Mm... Yes, surprisingly." 

"I'm glad. Now before you fall asleep completely, let the hair braiding lesson commence." 

To Bowsette's disappointment, the princess's fingers retreated from her hair and the brush returned. Once again, Princess Peach carefully worked out the knots and kinks that now had been of her own doing. When she finished, she parted Bowsette's hair across the middle, smoothing down the sides before pulling the hair firmly to the back of the queen's head as though she might make a ponytail.

"You begin simply," Princess Peach stated, "by brushing out your hair as I have done already. Then gather your hair back as I have also already done. Next, this is one of the trickier steps, you must part the gathered hair into three even bundles. They do not need to be perfectly even, they simply need to hold approximately the same amount of hair in each. Are you following?"

Bowsette frowned slightly trying to imagine what the princess had just explained. "Yes, I believe I do. Perhaps... Do continue." She said.

"Do not worry if you do not understand yet, you will with practice." 

The princess paused a moment, parting Bowsette's hair as she had instructed before continuing the lesson.

"Now you braid the three bundles. Preferably, I begin with the left bundle, crossing it over the middle bundle, then crossing the right bundle over the left one that is now the middle. You repeat this: left over middle, right over middle. Remember the middle always becomes a left or right bundle."

Bowsette felt confused by the explanation but she paid attention to the small tugs of her hair as Princess Peach braided her hair. The sequence did seem to echo her words and Bowsette made small movements with her fingers, trying to make practice the moves. When the princess was done, she tied the pink ribbon near the bottom of the braid, leaving three inches of hair to hang.

Retrieving a mirror from the vanity, Princess Peach carefully angled it behind Bowsette so she could see her handiwork through the vanity's large mirror. It was a perfect braid, Bowsette thought to herself. To her surprise, she had found this an enjoyable activity.

"Now then," Princess Peach said with a smile. "Your turn."

"What do you mean 'my turn'?"

"Let us see what you have learned, Queen Bowsette." Going around to Bowsette's front, the princess gathered one of the queen's hands into her own and kissed her knuckles. "Can the student exceed the teacher?"

Bowsette felt a small blush touch her cheeks before she slipped into a sly grin. 

"You are still so formal. Please address me simply by Queen."

Princess Peach giggled.


End file.
